


Naughty by nature

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alex gets all his wishes granted on his birthday.





	Naughty by nature

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Naughty by nature

### Naughty by nature

#### by laurel

  


Notes: part of the foursome series, in order as follows: a Christmas wish, a new love, that's what friends are for, Popsicle toes, twister, tangled up in blue, the list, the jazz singer, debut, meet the neighbors, war games, the art of seduction, summer's end, what are you dong new Year's Eve?, ruminations, in dreams, one martini, two martini, three martini, floor; the day after, the dinner party, fleeting moments, garage sale, feels like home, a family Christmas, coffee talk, candy hearts. 

Inspired by a trip to real sex store, "Aren't we naughty?" and by the novel "punish me with kisses" by William Bayer, a story of murder, sexual obsession and incest, one of those guilty reading type of trashy books. 

I did a web search about jockstraps, not knowing much about this subject and came across a website called International Jock, an underwear fetishist's wet dream! 

I haven't written much lately so Nick Lea's birthday in June gave me incentive to write this. I know it's pretty late but at least it got the creative juices flowing again. 

Warning: spanking and rough sex 

Archive: Okay to DitB, WWOMB, full house slash, anyone else just ask first 

Alex knelt in the cool earth, his knees protected by thick rubber kneepads, carefully selecting Irises for an arrangement. The fleshy velvet flowers shone nearly black in the early morning light. The deep purple ones were his favorite color. He stroked the little bit of fuzz that resembled a caterpillar in touch and sight and snipped the thick stalk. 

Walter watched him gardening from inside the house. He nearly dropped a dish in the sink as he watched Alex work. As he bent over his prized flowers, his tee shirt lifted at the back and his jeans dipped lower, straining at the tight ass underneath and showing just a tiny bit of ass crack. He was wearing thong underwear again. Walter scraped at the dried egg on the plate until the pattern was nearly scratched off. The boy was too damn distracting. 

Alex moved to the front yard, touching the pansies and the other border plants that spilled nearly onto the driveway. A carpet of white, blue and purple lined the drive. 

Next he went to the rose plants. Quite a few varieties had bloomed already and he couldn't keep his nose out of the center of those blossoms to inhale the deep rich scents and the sensual delight of the petals against his skin. The unruly bush of baby's breath that threatened to devour a small patch of garden gave off a scent of burnt honey. He clipped a few branches for the arrangement along with carefully selected branches of roses in yellow, red, pink and peach. 

He stood in the center of the garden and inhaled the mingled scents of the nearby flowers: the earthy scent of geranium, the cloying sweet smell of oleander, the candy tart perfume of a pale yellow rose. 

He didn't only like the manual labor of gardening, of accomplishing a difficult task, controlling nature in his own little corner, of displaying beautiful blossoms and impossible colors, but the sensual delight of feeling those silk and satin petals, of digging his hand into the damp earth, the slick feel of crisp grass beneath his fingers. He ran his hand over some cheerful white daisies, tickled the feathery stalks of coleus that were like flames of fire and stood up. He stood staring down at the celosia, also known as cockscomb and grinned at the naughty name. There were so many suggestive names when it came to the flower world: stalks and pistils came to mind. 

In the nearby pine tree a Carolina wren sang its heart out. Alex studied the tiny grayish brown bird. The little birdhouse he and Walter had built in the garage had provided the songster with a new home and hours of enjoyment for the men. They loved watching the mates build their nest with twigs and straw bigger than their bodies and the daylong song was a delight to hear. 

Alex frowned when he saw a blue jay approach the tree. But he needn't have worried. The wren immediately started chattering and jumping from branch to branch in warning. The jay took one look at the long beak of the angry little bird and took flight with a raucous cry of surrender. Alex smiled at the wren. It was small but ferocious. 

Mulder and Jane were jogging down the road towards home. They went on runs a few times a week. Her unrequited crush was now tempered into a flirtatious but respectful relationship with his lover. 

Fox's influence had a positive effect on her self-esteem. Gone was the disastrous attempt at imitating a runway model's bizarre make-up. In place of the blue eye shadow extending to her usually thick eyebrows was a much tamer palette of peach and brown. The severely tweezed brows had been grown out at Alex's insistence and he had treated her to a professional waxing at a salon for her birthday to tame the unruly hairs into a perfectly arched but natural frame to her liquid brown eyes. 

Along with the maturing of her make-up techniques, Jane now dressed more appropriately for her age and build, not hiding her thin frame under sloppy oversized clothes, but trim jeans to emphasize her slim waist and logo tee shirts and interesting blouses to compensate for her small breasts. 

And finally her hair was tamed for once in her life into a wavy short mass of hair with Alex helping her choose hair putty that would coax it into something resembling a trendy hairstyle and less like a bird's nest. Alex knew a lot about hair products. 

The boys were definitely taking notice of the new and improved Jane. She was no longer plain but dazzling in a subtle way that went beyond hair color or the special effects of cosmetics. Her face lit up with an inner glow and confidence in herself and acceptance of the way she looked. 

Alex put an arm around Fox's shoulder and kissed him. Jane said her good-byes and ran home lazily to cool herself down. Several boys playing basketball in the driveway down the street whistled at her. Jane looked back over her shoulder and grinned at them. Maybe one of these days one of them would catch up to her. 

"I need to get cleaned up. Dirty work." Alex showed off his dirt encrusted nails. 

"Join me in the shower," Fox invited. 

"You don't have to ask me twice." 

They passed Walter and John in the office upstairs. Both were bent over files. Their heads were close together, talking about a case. John tapped a pen against his teeth, squinted in concentration, then wrote something down on a yellow legal pad. Both of them looked up as their lovers hovered in the doorway. Walter's small glasses winked in the light. John's eyes were still squinted, blue orbs shining in the summer sunlight coming through the window. 

"Me and birthday boy are taking a shower. Feel free to join in," Fox said with a leer. 

Walter shook his head. "We're on to something here. Sorry boys." He looked heartbroken. 

Alex shrugged. "That's okay, there'll be plenty of time for that later." 

"That's right. Let Alex loose in a sex store and who knows if you'll survive the experience." Fox winked and slapped Alex on the rump. 

"Have fun," John smirked. 

Fox put a hand on Alex's waist and propelled him forward. He led the way to the master bedroom where he shed his sweaty tee shirt then shimmied out of his wrinkled shorts. Alex threw them into the hamper. 

"Good shot. Maybe I should play some b-ball with you next Saturday." 

"You cheat." 

"Do not. It's called playing creatively." Fox gave him a winning smile. 

Alex looked at Fox standing by the bed in only his jock strap. It was a light weight one, especially for joggers, made of pure white. He licked his lips and walked up to his lover. He cupped his hidden assets, tugged at the straps and let them snap back into place. 

"Hey, that smarts." 

"I thought you liked it rough." 

"I do. But I usually like to do the spanking and since it is your birthday, it's only fair you get it in the end." He grinned at his double entendre. 

"I'll bet I get it in the end in more ways than one. And hopefully I'll get it numerous times. In fact I'm counting on it," Alex rasped in that sexy, low voice that could make a nun break her vows. 

Fox couldn't wait until the birthday celebration started. 

Alex washed his hands quickly then undressed just as hurriedly, throwing jeans and tee shirt on the chair. He wiggled out of his designer thong underwear. 

"I thought we were taking a shower," Fox teased. Alex took off his arm and carefully put it on the chair by the small writing desk. 

"I like you hot and sweaty. And if we wait too long you'll be all dried up by then." 

Fox took off the jockstrap and watched Alex's eyes as his dick sprang up. His lover looked like the cat when the animal heard the whir of the electric can opener. 

Fox laughed huskily. "Come and get it baby. Lick me dry." He stroked the air with his finger: score double entendre number two for Fox. 

Alex licked his lips again. Suddenly his mouth was very wet. He dropped to his knees in front of Mulder and took the hard cock right down his throat. Mulder gave a strangled cry. That was a surprise. Alex usually liked to tease and suck and nibble for what felt like hours before letting any of them come. 

Alex pulled away from his cock and gripped the hard shaft firmly, staving off an imminent orgasm. His eyes twinkled mischievously. "I think we can put all that wetness to good use. Don't you?" 

"What are you up to?" 

"Just over six feet." He stood up. He gripped his own hard cock. "This is just over eight inches." He let his cock go. 

"Funny guy. What do you have in mind?" Mulder held Alex close and began to nibble at his neck. 

Alex bent his neck to one side to provide access. "That's yummy," he whispered. "I was told that I'd have all my birthday wishes come true today. Every single whim and wish would be granted." He moved Fox to the other side of his neck and squealed as a particularly sensitive spot was kissed. 

Fox held him tighter and began to caress him from shoulders to ass and back again. "This is true. Your every wish is our command. Hence our trip to the sex store this afternoon and reservations at the steak house to replenish our energy tonight." 

"Then sit down on the bed." Alex pulled away. 

Fox did as he was asked. 

"Keep your feet on the floor. Good. I don't think we'll need any lube for this." 

Fox frowned but didn't question him. 

Alex swiped at Fox's still perspiring chest and belly and then straddled his lover. He fingered himself, letting the sweat coat his ass, then gathered some thick pre-cum from his own drooling cock to coat his hole further. Fox stared at him in amazement, then woke from his stupor and helped Alex get ready with more sweat from his body. Alex slid up and down his abdomen and chest, slick with perspiration, until he was as slippery as Fox. 

They both moaned with desire at the feel of each other's slick bodies. Fox held his cock firmly so that Alex could mount him. Alex moaned and held his breath as his hole was breached. Fox grasped his hips and let Alex control the penetration as more and more of his long, thick shaft disappeared into the tight hole. 

Alex slammed down on him, fully penetrated, with a squeal and a groan of satisfaction. He put his one hand on Fox's shoulder. Fox smiled at him and grabbed his hips. 

"Perfect. Now fuck me hard, baby." 

Gripping a slippery Alex was tough but he was determined to give his lover the ride of a lifetime. On each downward thrust, Fox pulled him closer so that their bellies kissed and Fox's balls slapped Alex's ass. The deep thrusts made Alex moan each time his prostate was hit. The angle quickly caused him to get close to the edge of orgasm. Fox's rough handling as Alex slid away and then was pulled abruptly back further fueled his lust. 

From down the hallway Walter and John could hear the sounds of frantic love making, groans and squeals, bedsprings as their lovers bounced in total abandon, cries of ecstasy that gave way to dirty talk. 

John got up to put on some music. Christ it was distracting. Walter cleared his throat, wiped off his glasses and adjusted his pants. John grinned at his discomfort and hitched his own pants to comfortably accommodate his growing erection. 

"Would a quickie help alleviate that?" 

"Later," Walter growled. "I know it's his birthday but this case is driving me crazy and I want to give my full attention to Alex so let's get back to work okay?" 

John leaned over and gave Walter a kiss on the top of his bald head. That always guaranteed an irritable growl or a slap on the ass. Sometimes both. Alex was fond of bending over and licking his bald pate and then running from that big hand. 

This time Walter growled and grabbed John, planting him firmly on his lap to give him a deep kiss and a little jack-off action. John squirmed and spread his legs a little wider. Walter unzipped his pants quickly, pulled out John's dick and gave it a rough caress. Then he pushed him off his lap and slapped his ass. "Time to get back to work," Walter said nonchalantly and adjusted his glasses He looked down at the file with a perfect poker face. "What?" He looked up. "We have to finish this. We're so close." 

"So was I." John grumbled. He zipped his pants back up. 

Walter smiled. "Later boy. You'll get all the action you can handle." He gave John a loving peck on the cheek. 

Now there were screams coming from down the hall. They were coming from both partners. Alex slammed down on Fox so hard that his hips ached and Fox's balls were a little bruised but what did either of them care? Fox had hold of Alex's neck, biting and nipping at it roughly and Alex twisted Fox's nipples, pinching and pulling at the small tips. They were coated in sweat, nearly falling off the bed, fucking hard and fast, speaking in tongues. If John and Walter had ventured into the room they would have both shot their loads without a touch. 

Instead they had closed the door, turned the music up, opened the window to hear the summer breeze rustling the trees and the sound of distant traffic to drown out the amorous noise. They both cleared their throats and tried to tune out the cries and shouts that sounded like one of Mulder's porn tapes. 

A long litany of fuck, baby, Fox, and Alex was ended only by huffing and groaning. 

Alex collapsed against Fox's chest with a groan. Fox clutched him tightly and they both fell backward against the bed, simply trying to breathe. Fox barely had the energy to rub Alex's head while they cuddled. Alex mewled like a kitten as the endorphins rushed through his bloodstream. He couldn't control the noises of delight and satiety. 

Fox grinned at a job extremely well done. He surveyed the wreck they'd created-pillows fallen to the floor, a wet comforter that was sliding towards the floor, pulling them with it, then looked at Alex's back which was slick with sweat. He skated his fingers along the smooth unblemished surface. 

"Mmh, baby we need to get up. We need to hit the shower pronto." The trickle of combined body fluids was irritating his thighs. 

There was no response except a small sigh. 

Fox poked him with a finger. "Snookums, you're going to kill me one of these days do you know that? Hey Alex I think I'm having an angina attack or something," he joked. He clutched his chest and tried to force his heart to calm down. "Seriously Alex you are a dead weight. I love you and I love cuddling but you are fucking heavy." He slapped his ass this time. 

Alex reared back with a snore cut short. "Hey, what's the idea?" 

"Were you sleeping?" 

"What the fuck do you think? You're not ready to go again are you?" 

Fox groaned. "Good God what am I, eighteen years old? I just wanted you to get up because you're crushing me and we're sweaty and gross." 

Alex unstuck himself from Fox with a wet plop and curled up beside him. "Go shower and I'll clean up after." Alex yawned. He closed his eyes and smiled beatifically. 

"Okay, if you're sure. I won't be long." Fox got up and shook his head. 

"Endorphins are lovely," Alex said and fell asleep. 

Fox reached down to pet his head. Alex mewled in his sleep and began to lightly snore. He wrapped Alex up in the comforter. "Hope you like the wet spot. Hell, it's all wet spot. Walter's going to bitch when he sees this thing." 

Alex took a good long nap before getting up to take a shower. He rolled up the comforter and snuck down to the laundry room. Fox walked in and grinned. Great minds think alike. "Let me help you with that. Hell of a wet spot, huh?" 

"You like it wet don't you baby?" Alex teased. "Hot and wet and juicy." Alex nibbled at his lip. 

"Jeez don't get me started again. I won't have anything left for later. What is that on your mouth?" Fox rubbed at his mouth. "It tingles." 

"Mint lip gloss. You like it?" 

"Yeah. It's tingly." 

"I hope other parts of your anatomy are tingly also." Alex licked his lips. "It's an aphrodisiac. I read it in Cosmo." 

Fox poured in fabric softener. "You are a walking aphrodisiac, my love." He closed the washing machine lid and pulled Alex close for a tender kiss. 

* * *

For lunch they went to the park a few blocks down the street for a picnic. It was Walter's idea and since they were outdoors they wouldn't be worried about too much amorous attention from Alex. But then again, who knew what unpredictable Alex would do. 

They spread a blanket out on the soft grass and sat under the shade of a tree. Walter had packed plenty of food: cold fried chicken, potato salad, coleslaw, soft dinner rolls that were already buttered, bottles of spring water and a jug of lemonade. For dessert they had key lime pie fresh from the bakery. 

After gorging on the feast they settled down for a long nap spread out on the blanket and used their jackets as pillows. They stumbled home, feeling sated and lazy, packed up the leftovers and dressed to go out. 

The store resembled a brightly lit grocery store. Instead of a dark, gloomy, back alley entrance dirty book store, the chain store was well lit, enclosed by glass windows that were not tinted from curious eyes looking in and quite spacious. 

One wall was full of dildos, vibrators and anal toys. There were displays of blow-up dolls, handcuffs and other bondage equipment and plenty of lube from fruit and chocolate flavored to the ordinary slick and wet types. 

On the opposite wall hung a wide assortment of lingerie, including stockings, peek-a-boo underwear and bras, as well as teddies and vinyl corsets. Below that were shelves of high-heeled slippers and vinyl and leather boots. On the back wall were the videos, DVDS, books and magazines. 

In the center was the register and counter which was full of promotional items and impulse buys like condoms and batteries for the sex toys. 

Alex smirked and looked around, totally unembarrassed. In fact he swaggered as he inspected the wares. Fox followed him, fascinated by his uninhibited behavior. John figured it would be safer to distance himself and wandered into the lingerie section. Somehow fishnet stockings were less threatening and embarrassing. Walter looked down at the ground and went to the magazine rack where he could at least hide behind the shelving. 

Alex picked up a big dildo about the size of a man's arm. "Honey what about this model?" 

Fox snorted. "I believe that's strictly for decorative purposes baby doll." 

Alex returned the mammoth cock to its proper hook. "God look at all this stuff." He picked up anal beads, dildos, fake pussies and ogled them all equally. "Who comes up with this stuff?" He held a glass dildo and studied it, remembering that their neighbor Dinah had a couple of those, then picked up a jelly vibrator. "So many pretty colors," he murmured. The jellies were vibrant in pink, blue and green. 

"Hey Alex look at this one, could it look any more real?" Fox held up a realistic flesh colored one that was squishy but firm like the real thing. 

"I like yours better," Alex said and batted his eyelashes. 

In the other corner John brushed past frilly nighties and joined Walter in the magazine racks. He picked up a copy of Hustler and blushed at the explicit photos. "You look nice with that flush on your cheek," Walter whispered. He held up a gay magazine and showed John the picture of the young stud with his legs spread open and a huge erect cock pointed at the camera. John's flush became more pronounced. "Would you quit? Alex is bad enough." Walter grinned at John's discomfort. He looked down and noticed his lover was hard and snorted a laugh. 

"Can I help you gentlemen with anything?" One of the store clerks had wandered over to Alex and Fox. He wore the uniform of the store, black trousers and black tee shirt with the store logo emblazoned on the front and back of it. 

"Uh, we're just looking for now, thanks," Fox stammered. 

"Well if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. My name's Craig." Craig's blue eyes shone with lust as he looked the pair over. He looked down at what Alex had in his hand. It was the biggest double-headed dildo the store carried. Craig's eyes just about fell out of his head. "That's one of our new models. It just came in last week." He took a quick glance at both of them. "Does it suit your needs?" 

Alex shrugged. "I was just looking. Besides, I have two other lovers over there," he pointed at John and Walter "so I have all the cock I can handle." He caressed the dildo through the package. 

Craig gulped audibly. "It is an interesting toy. We have plenty more." He pointed at the wall behind them. "Vibrators in all sorts of materials, from jelly to glass to vinyl. There are some that can be used in water, kits that include all sorts of attachments and anal toys like the beads. Those are very popular." 

"We'll just look around for now. Maybe we can look at the BD stuff next babe. A pair of tit clamps would be great on your little nipples." Alex fingered Fox's chest and watched in amusement as his lover flushed with desire and embarrassment. 

"Of course we have lots of those, all different types and sizes. We also carry paddles, whips, cuffs, everything you need for that kind of scene. We also have men's boots too in case you're interested in a costume of any sort. Besides the women's lingerie we have vests and collars, even leather leggings." 

"Leather is a very good look for Alex. Sometimes he likes to fuck wearing his black leather jacket." Fox enjoyed the blush rising on Alex's cheeks. "Yup, naked except for leather. Maybe we should look at the collars. You'd look gorgeous in one, I bet. He's usually a bottom," Fox confided to the clerk. 

Craig's breath came faster. "You should certainly take a look then. Is there anything else that interests you?" 

"Yeah, a cock ring for him," Alex retorted. "Do you think you'll have anything to fit him? He's hung like a horse." Alex grabbed Fox's hard cock and squeezed. 

Fox gave a strangled laugh of protest. "Yep, I sure am," he agreed. 

"Follow me," Craig squeaked out. 

Fox and Alex grinned at each other and giggled. This was turning out to be more fun than Fox realized. Alex could be just as nasty as he was and his tastes weren't always vanilla. 

Craig brought them to the section that held the bondage equipment. Alex crooked a finger at Walter. Walter looked up but didn't immediately come over. God only knew what the boy had in mind. He'd witnessed the scene with the clerk and although he couldn't hear the conversation, the reactions of the boys and the dazed looking clerk could be imagined vividly. 

John cleared his throat and picked up another magazine. "Looks like you're needed over there." 

Walter glared at him. "You'll get yours too, Johnny. You just wait." 

John looked up with an innocent smile and then bent his head to look at the well built model in the magazine. His blue eyes glazed over with lust. "Go on Walt. He's waiting and it is his birthday," he reminded. 

"I know I told him we'd indulge but this place," he left his thoughts unfinished. 

"Aw, it's not so bad. Besides look at all our fellow perverts keeping us company." 

John was right. The store was a busy place. They weren't the only couples here. There were several straight couples, a small group of women giggling over the merchandise and a gay couple. 

Walter sighed and walked over to the pair. 

"You've been a very bad boy Walter. I'd like to see that cock and ball harness up there." Alex pointed at the wall. Craig got a small ladder and brought it down to him. 

Walter crossed his arms in front of his chest. He glared down at Alex as only a pissy A.D. could. Alex's only response was a giggle. Then he straightened and the humor was wiped from his face. "I think this'll do. A few hours cinched up in this thing will show you who's boss." Alex held the harness in front of Walter. 

"I'll be right back," Craig squeaked then disappeared into the stock room. 

"How much do you want to bet he's going to go jack off?" Fox asked. 

Alex snorted. "That's a foolish bet. Of course he's turned on. Aren't you?" 

"Do you have to ask?" 

Walter looked at the both of them. "Alex do you really like this kind of stuff?" 

Alex shrugged. "I wouldn't have made you wear this if you didn't want to. It was just a lark." He put the harness down. "Of course this doesn't mean I'm finished with our outing." He moved closer to Walter and snuggled into his body. "I do believe I'm owed a birthday spanking and maybe a little playing at home to relieve all this tension." He batted his eyelashes and brushed up against Walter like a cat. 

Walter couldn't keep in a snort of laughter. He hugged Alex tightly. Alex clung to him and nestled into his shoulder. "Let's go home to finish our celebration." 

"What do you think Fox? Shall we buy that harness?" 

Fox licked his lips. "Damn right. Both of you in leather gizmos? Fuck, I'm horny." He picked up the harness, snatched up a bottle of lube (one chocolate flavored, the other just plain original Wet), tit clamps, a leather collar studded with rhinestones, a paddle and one of those kits that included a feather duster, body paint and vibrators. 

Craig rang up their purchases and they left for home. In the car Fox and Alex teased John and Walter mercilessly about their puritan attitude. "You'll get yours," Walter promised and winked at John. Alex's ass clenched at the thought. 

Walter chased Alex up the stairs. Fox watched as Walter caught him and tossed him on the big bed. He grinned at Alex's look of lust and fear. In short order they had him stripped down. Fox attached the collar around his neck. It was a nice contrast between the black collar and Alex's pale skin. Alex paraded around bare assed, modeling his new outfit. John put the tit clamps on his younger lover, making sure they were secure enough to pinch and hold on but not to cause too much pain. Alex's cock hardened at the feel of his sensitive nipples being clasped by the cold metal. 

Walter grabbed the chain linking the clamps and yanked, bringing Alex close to him. Alex grunted in mild pain but latched onto Walter's mouth, probing his mouth with an insistent tongue. Walter's dueled with his until they were both breathless. 

Fox tossed Walter the harness and grinned. "No fucking way Mulder. Besides I bought something special just for me when you two were fooling around." 

Alex panted out, "what is it? Show us." He licked Walter's head and jumped away from the swatting hand he knew would follow. Walter got an evil grin on his face. "Just you wait, boy." That tone of voice always made Alex shiver with delight. He jumped up on the bed where John was watching the scene. John gave him a solid wallop of the paddle just to see what would happen. Alex squealed and gave him a dirty look. "I was just curious." John put the paddle on the bed side table and undressed. Fox grinned and took out the bottles of lube from the bag. He added his own clothes to the growing pile on the chair. 

"Let's get you ready, babe." Fox patted the bed. Alex obediently lay down. "Want to give me a hand John?" John nodded and held out his hand for a generous dollop of lube. In tandem they spread Alex's cheeks apart and began to lubricate his hole. The tight pucker seemed to pull their fingers inside. He moaned at the joint intimate contact and wriggled on the bed. The motion caused the most tantalizing friction against his rigid cock. 

"Stop that," John ordered and gave him a quick slap with the paddle. 

Alex jumped and looked backwards. He gave John another dirty look. "You know just because it's my birthday doesn't mean you have to spank my ass into oblivion you guys." 

"It certainly does, Alex." Walter's stern voice preceded him from the bathroom. 

They all looked at Walter as he emerged. He was wearing a harness strap across his chest that accentuated his sculpted chest and arm muscles. They were sleekly coated with oil so that they shone in the light. Walter's bare head, completely shaved now, devoid of the graying fringe that he stubbornly held on to, also shone in the bright light. They looked down to his erect cock, wet with lube, and sporting a cock ring. His leg muscles were also oiled so that he resembled the head of a harem, awaiting to be serviced. 

Alex's mouth dropped open. "Oh, Walter, you look fucking amazing. Did you do that for me?" He pointed to the bald pate. 

Walter shrugged. "You're always licking my head so I figured if I was going to keep my balls shaved why not my head too. That way you won't get any more hair in your pretty little mouth." 

"All those Mr. Clean fantasies I had when I was watching the commercials and here he is in real life. But better." Alex grinned and plastered himself over Fox and John's laps. He wiggled his ass. "After you, then." 

Walter approached the bed and sat down beside his lover. John handed him the paddle. "Be gentle. We do want him to have some ass left," he joked. 

Fox smeared some of the chocolate flavored lube onto his cock and coaxed Alex forward to lick it off. He ran his hands through Alex's sweaty hair and encouraged him to suck harder and faster. 

Alex was splayed on the king size bed, his head in Fox's lap and John in the middle so that his ass was raised and he also had easy access to Alex's cock. Walter picked up the paddle and tested it with his hand. It gave a resounding thump on the palm of his hand. Alex tensed in anticipation. He began to lap at Fox's cock in a teasing manner, no longer working it fast and deep, instead nibbling and sucking at the crown, then making his way down the shaft to his balls again. Fox groaned and pushed his head down insistently. 

"Suck it," Walter ordered. 

Alex's own dick leaped at the gruff command and he complied, opening his throat so that he nearly gagged on the thick organ. The chocolate lube Fox had used as a condiment on his flesh wasn't the gourmet variety he was used to, but it wasn't a bad taste and it made Fox's dick even more irresistible, if that was even possible. 

"Ready for your birthday spanking, boy?" Walter asked gruffly. 

John reached down to Alex's middle and gripped his erection firmly. It was already weeping pearls of pre-cum. John started jacking him off very slowly and watched with twinkling blue eyes as Walter began to paddle Alex's bottom. 

The strokes, both Walter's and John's were firm and steady. Walter smacked his ass until it was hot and tinged red. Walter threw the paddle down and knelt on the bed. He grabbed Alex's legs and pulled them apart roughly, then positioned himself at Alex's opening. Alex let Fox's cock pop from his mouth with a wet slurp and moaned in anticipation of a good, hard fucking. Fox grabbed his head and shoved his cock in the direction of Alex's luscious mouth. Alex grinned and latched onto the hot, hard flesh again. 

John shoved a pillow under Alex's hips and knelt as well. He began to kiss Fox's panting mouth and pinching his nipples. In turn Fox began to jack him off with slow, sure strokes. Walter inched his way into Alex's tight ass, cupping his heated ass cheeks and massaging them as he slowly entered. When he was in balls-deep he could hear Alex's low groan even around the mouthful that kept him from making much noise. 

He began a steady, unrelenting rhythm, using long deep strokes, changing the angle to hit Alex's prostate, plunging in with shallow strokes, almost pulling out and loving the feel of Alex's body rising up and back to keep him inside, then ramming back in to the incredible tight heat. 

Fox came first from all the oral attention Alex gave him. Alex swallowed every drop and kept licking at the little dribbles that were left behind on the velvet soft head. Fox pulled away before it got too painful and cuddled John, nibbling at his neck and jerking him off until John grunted and spurted his load over Alex's back. Alex squealed at the warm cum splashing across his skin. He loved to feel them cum in him or on him. 

John and Fox spooned together on the bed, petting Alex while Walter fucked him mercilessly. The cock ring let him maintain his already legendary stamina. Alex squealed and moaned helplessly, spread and pinned down by Walter's weight and his own fatigue. When he was on the edge of orgasm, Walter undid the leather cock ring and pumped a few more times into Alex until they both came simultaneously. 

Walter collapsed on him with a moan of complete satisfaction. Alex squealed at the weight and wriggled some breathing room. He closed his eyes and sighed at the nirvana he had achieved. Fox ruffled his hair and contemplated the sweet smile on Alex's face. "Good birthday baby?" 

"The best," Alex replied in a low, rough voice. 

Walter managed to pull out and climb off of Alex. "What a mess," he exclaimed. The bed was a sodden tangle of sweat and cum soaked sheets. 

"Looks like we'll have to do laundry again," Fox said. 

"Again?" Walter raised his eyebrows. "Where is the quilt?" 

"In the laundry room. Say, about that cock and ball harness?" 

"That's a subtle change in topic. Maybe for your birthday," Walter relented. He warmed at Fox's excited smile. "Now you and John get to do laundry duty." 

"Why us?" Fox pouted. 

"It's Alex's birthday." 

Fox grumbled but began to gather up the sheets. Walter picked Alex up so that he could grab them. Alex giggled at Walter's cuddling and the ease with which he could handle his weight. He led Alex to the shower and soaped him up quickly. The boy was sleeping on his feet. When the bed was re-made they cuddled together and slept while Fox and John headed to the laundry room. 

Walter woke a few moments later to Fox's cries. He looked around the room and thought of retrieving his gun from the drawer then decided the sounds weren't totally devoid of pleasure. The toys they'd purchased were neatly lined up on the desk. He wondered where the paddle had gone then heard Fox's scream again and John's triumphant cry. He shook his head. Looks like they'd better stock up on aloe vera gel.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to laurel


End file.
